Wonderland Chronicles
by Majeh-Super Sorian
Summary: 'It wasn't a dream Alice, it was reality. You wanted to leave that world didn't you, you wanted to escape. Well tick tock Alice, just because you're back doesn't mean that Time won't stop for you...' Alice is summoned back to Wonderland, but why and what's up with her big sister, Ada?
1. Profile 1 - Chess

**Wonderland Chronicles (the profiles): Chess' Story**

I was 14 when I found out my secret. I was an orphan when I was 10 years old. My parents had gone missing... I was alone. I was sent to an orphanage, and was always bullied. Bigger children always thought they could pick on us little ones. Day in and day out I was beaten black and blue by these monsters. Until that one curious day.  
I was eating my favourite food - fish. One of the bigger kids tipped it over and started bugging me, wanting me to fight him. But I didn't want to, I was too weak too. To fight them would be like suicide. But I had no choice. This kid punched me in the face, I couln't forget the pain that vibrated through my face. Like being hit with a plank of wood. The other children wouldn't help, they just watched. They watched something remarkable. With every hit I yelled then suddenly as the kid tried to hit me... his hand went straight into the ground missing me completely. Everyone looked around for me, I ended up on a wall outside. It was like I had vanished and reappeared somewhere else. I realised this was my way out of here. So I ran off. I ran for ages and ages forcing myself forward and never looking back. Until I saw him. A boy with rabbit ears. He beckoned me and I followed. Next thing I knew he had led me to a hole under a tree, he asked me a question.  
"Do you want to do this?"  
I was confused, "Do what?"  
The boy pointed down the hole, "To live here."  
I stared downwards, the hole was deep and very dark. At first I was willing to turn back. Then I thought, _'Maybe I'd be able to escape this horrid life. No more beatings and no more bullying. I'd be free."_  
So I agreed and followed him down. I found myself when I landed that I had cat ears and a tail, I guess that's because I have very good athletic abilities.

I am the Cheshire Cat, Wonderland is my world!  
**_  
(These profiles explain how a certain character lives in Wonderland. When I come to write the real story you'll understand the characters better. I'll do all of them except Alice and Hatter. Hatter's one is really special! These are really short OK?)_**


	2. Profile 2 - Jack and Ace

Wonderland Chronicles: Soldiers of Heart Castle (OCs)  
_**(The story starts next update.)**_

ACE POV,  
My little brother Jack... I swore that I'd protect him. Now working for _her_ is the most dangerous position to put ourselves in. I'm Ace, 18 years old. My little brother Jack is 14. Already she has fashioned him into a deadly fighter. Likely to kill anyone who gets in his way. What happened to him? I'll tell you what happened to him, to us. We came here. We only had each other, our parents gone... passed on. We were alone. People had tried to put us into orphanages seperated. I wouldn't have that. Jack needed me; to be his guide, to be his mentor in this life we have. I've failed him. I've failed myself.

JACK'S POV:  
Ace has always been there since we were young. He's my big brother after all. He has taught me much over our time together, I respect all decisions he has made. But why _her_? Why _here_? I didn't think such places existed. But this is real. Ace seems so distant now, it's _her_ fault. He's now obsessed with fullfilling his duty to this woman. Why? She kills so many innocents, harms so many people. Over what? She thinks it as fun... but it's murder. Now me and Ace are trapped here. Trapped in this nightmare which we cannot wake up from. If I'd known this was going to be our fate I wouldv'e stayed where we were before.

ACE POV: Wonderland is a nightmare. Normality doesn't exist in this world. You don't know what will happen next and you get lost so easily. You lose _yourself _so easily. I'm afraid of forgetting; forgetting my name, my brothers name and what's right and wrong.

JACK'S POV: At first Wonderland seemed like a utopia, but when we were caught by her guards, it turned to a distopia. Why did we go down that rabbit hole? That stupid rabbit boy tricked us. But, I've made friends whilst on my duties. Hatter is a bit mad but he's decent overall.

**But we need to survive, it's our only chance to one day escape from Aya, Queen of Hearts...**

(Well I hope you're looking forward to when the story begins. More profiles appear as you meet characters. Chess, Jack and Ace appear early in the story. That's why I did their profiles first. Let me know what you think! Read and Review!) 


	3. Escape

**Wonderland Chronicles: Escape**

"Alice, seriously you're being annoying!"

Alice stuck out her tongue, "There's no way you can get married to that jerk!" She crossed her arms defiantly. Ada gave up.  
"There's no point talking to you is there. You're acting like a kid! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"  
Alice was wide-eyed, "Excuse me! You're the one that doesn't care about anyone else. When was the last time _you_ cared about someone other than _yourself_?!"  
Ada glared at Alice, speaking now in a calmer tone. "When Mabel was born. You were 7 remember. I took you to that riverbank that afternoon. You fell asleep for ages. I cared for you all that time..." Alice looked down at the floor that was true. She'd been upset because her mother and father were too busy with Mabel to care about her. She felt jealous and wanted to escape that world. Ada talked again interrupting Alice's thoughts, "You owe me something Alice... please do this for me?"  
Alice sighed, "Fine Ada, but I still think you're making a mistake. This is an arranged marriage, is this what you want?" Ada sighed, she didn't honestly didn't know.  
She nodded, but she wasn't certain.

"Chess! Get down here you stupid cat!"  
Chess peered down from the tree, he smiled cheekily "Gonna have to get me down yourself Blanc, you're a rabbit you can jump high enough."  
Blanc's ears twitched as he heard Chess laughing at him, "I'm not a rabbit... well, not fully... that's not the point! She's returning!"  
Chess' laugh faded his cat ears twitched excitedly. "Returning... you serious?" Blanc nodded, glad to see that he was finally getting through to the stupid cat. But then he looked worried, "She might not be willing though... it has been 10 years..." He looked up again at the tree to find that Chess had vanished. Blanc looked around, fists clenched angrily,"Damn that stupid cat!" He rushed off in search for him. "_This isn't Wonderland Chess... this is reality_!"

Ada was dressed in pure white, her dress trailing behind her a little way. Her high heels raised her height a little and she stood in front of her mirror to view herself. She was trying to tell herself that getting married was a good thing... but then again she wished she could _escape this world. _Alice was in the room checking on her sister, she had not gotten changed yet. She was still in her blue dress with a white apron over the top. She walked up to Ada, she could see her trembling.  
"Ada, you don't have to do this..."  
Ada sighed and sorted out her heels, "I have to Alice. It's all arranged... mother and father want this."  
Alice put her hand on Ada's shoulder, "Do _you _want this?" She left the room praying that Ada would be OK with what she chooses. Ada looked back at the mirror surprised to see that it had a misty look to it as if she could pass through, she blinked it was gone. Ada sighed, "I wish I could get through there..."

Chess was hiding in the garden outside a giant house; it had been decorated as if a big event was going on. Chess looked around and vanished. He reappeared on the other side of the garden. He started to walk away when suddenly...  
"Cheshire Cat?" Chess froze on the spot... that's it. He was found out. He looked around slowly deciding whether he should vanish or not. He was surprised to see who it was. He smiled, "Alice! Long-time no see!"  
Alice edged back wide-eyed and pale. "It was real... all real." Chess covered his face with his hands, "Dammit... I forgot it was all a dream to her!"

Alice rushed over and hugged him; Chess fell over at this sudden embrace. They were both on the floor. Chess tried to shove Alice off gently as he could but she kept holding on, "I'M SO HAPPY! Cheshire..."  
"It's Chess actually..." he smiled nervously. Alice looked up at him puzzled. She looked at him up and down.  
"I swear last time I saw you..."  
Chess rubbed his head and smiled again, "I looked like a cat... yeah... I wanted to surprise you later but you vanished. Went back to reality."  
Alice let go of him, she stayed on the grass whilst he stood up and brushed himself off.  
"Back to reality?" she asked.

Ada looked all over for Alice. _'Where's that girl got to?' _she thought, '_if she's escaped because of the wedding then...'_ She saw Alice running inside in a hurry.  
"ALICE!" Ada yelled and ran after her, lifting up her dress as she did so. Alice had run up to her room, she locked the door and lay on her bed. Chess reappeared and sat on the bed with her. He stroked her long, tangled brown hair.  
"I'm sorry I scared you..."  
Alice looked at him again, her blue eyes filled with tears. Chess wanted to make her happy but he couldn't think how to. He kept stroking her hair which seemed to stop the tears. Chess smiled, "Anymore and we'll be drowning in a pool of them."  
Alice smiled too, "It's just that I never expected all of this to be real. Wonderland and all the inhabitants. But if the Queen's still there. How do you survive?"  
The cat tapped his nose, "We have intel."

Alice sneaked out of her room, she heard Ada talking to Mabel so this gave her the opportunity to sneak out. She exited through the back door and headed towards the nearby riverbank. Ada had seen her walk out and immediately followed her.  
"She's up to something..." she muttered. However, she was happy too; it gave her a chance to get away. She followed Alice through the grass and found her going through a small tunnel in the fields. Ada had to squat down, so that she didn't get her dress spoiled. She followed through, wondering what her sister was doing down here.  
"It's like a rabbit hole," she said to herself. She stopped. Rabbit hole? Her sister mentioned that once... but it was a dream. Wasn't it?  
She continued cautiously feeling the ground then she felt it. The dip, the rabbit hole to Wonderland.  
"It can't exist!" she gasped. Then she got worried, Alice was ahead of her. She'd already gone down, what if she was trapped?! Ada didn't have time to think, the wind rustled the trees above the hole so violently that she got scared. She screamed and fell. Thinking how she would get out ever again.

_'It wasn't a dream Alice, it was reality. You wanted to leave that world didn't you, you wanted to escape. Well tick tock Alice, just because you're back doesn't mean that Time won't stop for you'_

**_(Well that's chapter 1. Phew... tell me what you think of it please. Chapter 2 will be updated soon... if you have ideas for this let me know. Read and Review!)_**


End file.
